Une nouvelle menace arrive
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Après les événements de la saison 3 Stiles part de Beacons Hills pour ce changer les idées. Il retrouve Jackson et cohabite avec lui. Seulement, après six mois d'absence, Derek parvient à le retrouver. Une nouvelle menace est arrivée en ville et il a besoin de Stiles à ses côtés. Ses arguments pour le faire venir ? Scott et son père ont disparu de la circulation et sont en danger !


Stiles se réveilla en sursaut ! Encore ce rêve ! Il ne cessait de la faire depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hill il y a maintenant six mois. A près la mort d'Allison et de plusieurs autres de ses proches, après avoir faillit tuer son père et torturer son meilleur ami, Stiles avait voulu partir. Il étouffait et ne cessait de croire qu'il était la cause du départ de Chris Argent et d'Isaac. Bien sûr qu'il était possédé par le nogitsune quand il avait agit mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire vraiment. Il pensait que tout était de sa faute et malgré l'insistance de Scott pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, il avait voulu partir loin de lui, de son père, de ses amis, de la ville qu'il avait connu. Il avait envoyé une candidature dans un lycée plus réputé loin de la ville et avec son dossier scolaire et son QI exceptionnel, il avait été sélectionné. Stiles avait retrouvé Jackson par hasard et ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour emménager ensemble. Il avait insisté Jackson à cacher sa véritable identité avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient achetés leur appart' car il craignait que son père ou Scott ne le retrouve. Jackson, en voyant l'air désespéré de son ancien camarade, avait fini par accepter et vivaient maintenant tout les deux sous un faux nom. Stiles s'appelait Bobby (en référence à son ancien entraineur) Harrys (pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, il pensait à son professeur de chimie mort peu avant que le nogitsune apparaisse) quand à Jackson, il était maintenant Danny Lahey (Jackson n'avait toujours pas oublié son meilleur ami d'entant et il se souvenait d'avoir fait du mal au nouveau loup de la meute de Derek, en apprenant par Stiles qu'il était devenu très proche d'eux avant de s'en aller après la mort d'Allison, il avait voulu lui rendre hommage en prenant son nom.). Stiles et Jackson savaient qu'il était dangereux de prendre des noms des personnes qu'ils avaient connues. Ils avaient ainsi une plus grande chance d'être retrouvé par leurs proches, mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêché, la nostalgie reprenant le dessus.

Jackson, qui dormait dans la chambre à côté, déboula dans celle de son ami en l'entendant crier. Ca n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et l'ancien co-capitaine de l'équipe de cross avait prit l'habitude de s'installer dans le lit de Stiles et de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter chaque fois qu'il entendait ses cris et ses pleurs. Stiles s'était senti obliger de lui raconter tout se qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ quand Jackson avait accepté de rester vivre caché avec lui. Il savait donc tout ses tourments et si autre fois c'était Scott qui parvenait le mieux à le comprendre, aujourd'hui c'était lui. En y repensant, Stiles lâcha un petit. Qui aurait crut qu'il deviendrait si proche de celui qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui ? En sentant le corps de son protégé trembler, Jackson s'approcha d'avantage de lui, le serrant comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait tellement le protéger alors qu'avant il voulait lui arracher la tête chaque fois qu'il le voyait !

« -Encore ce rêve ? Demandant l'ancien joueur de cross en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Oui, marmonna doucement son colocataire en se laissant aller dans ses bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rêve de lui Jack. Pourquoi Derek ? C'est surement le dernier auquel j'aurais eu envie de rêver alors pourquoi je rêve d'une discussion qui n'a jamais eu lieu ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression en me réveillant qu'il est en danger ? Que la meute soit en danger ? Que Scott et mon père soient en danger ? Pire que tout Beacon Hill soit en danger ?

-Je ne sais pas Stiles, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce, peut-être devrons nous aller voir ?

-Non, répliqua le jeune homme fermement, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi d'y retourner. »

Jackson poussa un soupire. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulait leur discussion quand il venait réconforter son ami. Il proposait à Stiles de rentrer à Beacons Hills et celui-ci se rétractait en lui affirmant que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Mais cela faisait six mois que ça durait et Jackson commençait à croire que ça ne serait jamais le bon moment pour renter. Se fut à ce moment la que la sonnerie retentie à la porte d'entrée.

Stiles lança un regard tendre à Jackson qui se leva en embrassant son crane. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que Wallace. Ils avaient découvert en ce jeune homme un précieux ami qui était un génie de l'informatique. L'avantage avec lui s'était qu'il ne posé pas de question et que l'étrange relation et le passé de Jackson et de Stiles ne semblait pas l'intéressait d'avantage. Lorsque Jackson ouvrit la porte il vit en effet son nouvel ami à l'entrée.

« -Yo Danny, lui sourit celui-ci, Bobby est la aussi ? »

Il ne vit que trop tard son regard désolé et au moment où il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien surgit derrière lui. Derek. Stiles choisi ce moment la pour sortir de sa chambre en caleçon et en voyant le loup il écarquilla ses yeux remplis de surprise et une peur inexplicable le fit réagir brusquement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Grogna-t-il à Derek.

-Sympa l'accueil, répondit le loup dans le même ton, Bobby. »

Il avait prononcé son faut nom comme s'il s'en moquait. Stiles échangea un regard paniqué à Jackson.

« -Remet le dehors, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, et Wallace aussi par la même occasion. Il nous a trahit. »

Jackson lança un regard désolé à Wallace qui n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Derek quand à lui ignorer superbement ces deux la. Seul Stiles l'intéressait et avant que l'ancien kanima ne puisse faire un geste, il se jeta sur celui qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Stiles venait d'entré dans sa chambre, aussi Derek ferma-t-il la porte et coinça la poignée contre une chaise tendit que Jackson donnait des coups furieux à la porte pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Stiles l'observa, il avait l'air fatigué songea Derek avant de s'avancer vers lui de le coincer entre son corps et le lit pour être sur qu'il l'écoute.

« -Maintenant écoute moi, gronda le loup-garou à l'oreille de son vielle ami, tu vas rentrer à Beacons Hills avec moi parce que j'ai besoin de toi, moi mais aussi la meute et aussi parce que la ville est en danger. Une nouvelle menace vient d'arriver et je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter sans toi.

-Toute ces choses la ne m'intéresse plus Derek, répliqua Stiles d'un froid avec un regard noir, aurais-tu oublié que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ça ? A cause de toutes ces conneries qui ont un rapport avec le surnaturel ? J'ai déjà perdu ma mère et j'ai failli me retrouver orphelin en essayant de tuer mon père ! Je ne veux pas perdre d'autre personne que j'aime alors s'il te plait, je t'en prix, laisse moi en dehors de tout ça ! D'ailleurs si vous êtes tellement en danger, explique-moi pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me voir et pas Scott ou mon père ?!

-Et si je te disais qu'ils ont disparus de Beacons Hills il y a quatre mois et que je suis sans nouvelle d'eux depuis tout se temps ? Si je te disais qu'ils ont très certainement était kidnappé et que personne ne sait où ils se trouvent ? Si je te disais que la nouvelle menace s'est accaparée bien plus rapidement de beacons Hills que je ne l'aurais cru et que toute la meute est en exile sauf Lydia et Danny puisqu'ils sont humain ? Si je te disais que seul Ethan et Kira ont accepté de me suivre après ça ? Accepterais-tu enfin de me suivre. »

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Son père et son meilleur ami ont disparus ? Ils ont étés kidnappé ? L'hyperactif secoua sa tête. Non ils étaient certainement en sécurité quelque part il ne savait où. Cependant le ton d'urgence dans la voix de Derek ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Si Lydia et Danny étaient restés en ville, qui sait ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Stiles avait parfaitement comprit se que désiré Derek. Il voulait qu'il retourne en ville pour y assurer la sécurité. Cependant le loup ignorait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte.

« -Même si j'ai compris ce que tu voulais à savoir retourner en ville, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour Derek, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain, lui annonça-t-il, vois-tu après la morsure de Scott au nogitsune, je savais que je ne serais plus tout à fait moi-même, normal quoi. Trois semaines après vous avoir quitté, une semaine après avoir retrouvé Jackson, j'ai commencé à développer plusieurs dons. J'avais gardé avec moi un exemplaire du bestiaire des Argent et après de nombreux jours de recherche avec Jackson, nous avons fini par trouver se que j'étais devenu. Un magicien. Avec des pouvoirs magique, oui Derek alors tu vois la petite mission que tu souhaitais me proposer ne pourra pas se faire. La nouvelle menace remarquera tout de suite que je ne suis pas un humain normal. D'ailleurs ayant un meilleur ami loup-garou et un père qui est shérif et qui connait votre existence, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle m'aurait laissé vagabondé dans la ville en me laissant tranquille ?

-Non, lui déclara Derek d'une voix forte malgré sa surprise des révélations de Stiles, parce que tu connais très bien cette nouvelle menace et que c'est pour ça que je pense que ton père et Scott ont été enlevé parce qu'ils la connaisse très bien eux aussi. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant se qu'allait bien pouvoir lui révéler le loup. Celui-ci lui adressa un rictus peu chaleureux.

« -Kate Argent est de retour, et oui, apparemment on a pas encore réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jackson avec son ouï, entendait toute la conversation et dès que Derek prononça le nom de Kate Argent, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. La pièce n'étant pas insonorisé, Wallace, qui avait malgré lui rejoint Jackson entendit également tout. Il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils en entendant certains mots. Puis il resta sans voix en comprenant que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui était censé être mort, était apparemment, revenu à la vie. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Jackson qui semblait plongé dans des souvenirs lointain.

« -Danny, enfin apparemment, tu ne t'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, et Bobby non plus d'ailleurs, remarqua Wallace qui semblait réfléchir pour essayer de comprendre dans quoi s'était fourré ses amis, bref, dis moi que je suis en train de rêver et que Bobby ou qui que çe soit n'était pas en train de parler de revenant et d'autres choses surnaturels ? »


End file.
